Prior Art Description
This invention relates to yarn piecing for a fasciated yarn spinning frame. Fasciated yarn spinning in which a fiber bundle of staple fibers is introduced into an air tube and is twisted to form a yarn by means of vortices whirling around the fiber bundle has become recently wellknown. It has been remarkably developed to attain a delivery speed of 150 m/sec.
Since fasciated yarn has a substantially non-twisted core portion in its construction, a piecing operation is very difficult to perform either by hand or by using machinery.